


flu medicine

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I don't agree to sharing my works on other sites, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Sick Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: steter prompt! peter is sick with a cold and maybe a little bit high on flu medication? can werewolves get high on flu medication lol





	flu medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teddybluesclues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybluesclues/gifts).

“I did tell you werewolves don’t need flu medicine, Stiles,” Derek told him, his exasperation clear ever over the phone. “Peter would have healed on his own in a day at most.”

“You did, yeah, but he was being so dramatic about the sniffles and sore throat that I gave him some NyQuil just for some peace of mind,” Stiles replied, struggling briefly against Peter’s hold because with a fever Peter was radiating three times more heat than usual and Stiles was suffocating, “How could I know it would get Peter high as a kite?”

And cuddlier than ever, too, but Derek didn’t have to know that. He was laughing at them both as it was. Stiles was just glad that Derek was out of town with Braeden and didn’t get to witness Stiles being held captive by Peter Barnacle Hale

“Well then just don’t give him any more of it and his metabolism should burn through it soon enough.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Thanks. Tell Braeden I said hi.”

They exchanged a brief goodbye and hung up. Stiles sighed and then fought not to smile as Peter nuzzled against his shoulder.

It wasn’t all bad, right then, being held so close and secure. Stiles only hoped Peter would be less grabby when Stiles inevitably had to free himself to go pee.


End file.
